Fairy Tail  Great Adventure
by YuJenda
Summary: Jos Fairy Tailissa olisi mukana 2 uutta jäsentä, minkälainen olisi kiltan tulevaisuus? Minun versioni Fairy Tail:istä! Mukana kaksi OC:ta. Huono kuvailu, mutta varmasti sisältö kelpaa ;D T: kiltalaisten huonosta kielenkäytöstä xD


**_Elikkä, moi! ^^  
Päätin sitten julkaista ensimmäiseksi tarinakseni Fairy Tailistä oman versioni!  
Varautukaa kaikki, jotka eksytte lukemaan tätä, ensimmäiset chapterit ovat varmasti aika tönkkäisesti kirjoitettuja ja niistä tulee löytymään paaaljon virheitä ^^'  
Don't kill me! T_T  
Eli, lisäsin tarinaan 2 uutta hahmoa, joihin tulette tutustumaan tarinan edetessä ^.-  
Paljastan vielä, että toinen hahmoista on oma keksimäni ja toinen pikkusisareni, oli pakko liittää hänenkin hahmonsa, koska on hänen synttärinsä -.-" :P  
Ei huolta, seuraavissa chaptereissa tulee olemaan enemmän tietoa tarinasta ja hahmoista yms, ja minulta voi kysyäkin lisätietoja ja sellaista, jos jokin askarruttaa :D  
Mutta, pikimittä puheitta,  
Nauttikaa! xD_  
Fairy Tail**

_Fioren Kuningaskunta.  
Väestö, 17 miljoonaa.  
Maa, joka tunnetaan taiastaan.  
Taikaa ostetaan ja myydään päivittäin ja siitä on tullut oleellinen osa ihmisten elämää.  
On myös niitä, jotka käyttävät taikaa työkseen,  
ja heitä kutsutaan, Velhoiksi.  
Velhot kuuluvat erilaisiin kiltoihin, joissa he suorittavat toimeksiantoina erilaisia töitä.  
Fioren kuningaskunnassa on useita erilaisia kiltoja  
ja eräässä kaupungissa, sijaitsee yksi tunnetuimmista kiltoista…  
Kilta, josta moni kuuluisuus on syntynyt…  
ja jatkaa yhä edelleen syntymistä, tulevaisuudessa.  
Ja tämän kiltan nimi on…  
__**Fairy Tail!**_

**Chapter 1: Aris Haylerin  
**

"Se siitä! Nyt riitti!" Lucy Heartfilia huudahti, lyyhistyen Fairy Tailin baaritiskille. Kiltan hyvä sydämminen baaripitäjä, Mirajane, katsahti tulokkaaseen myötätuntoisesti ja laski hänen eteensä lasillisen vettä.

"Natsuko sinua vaivaa?"

"Kuka muukaan?" Lucy puuskahti, juoden kiitollisena veden, joka sai hänet piristymään hieman. – "Heti aamusta se salamanteri päätti tulla vinkumaan ikkunan taakse, että lähtisimme uudelle tehtävälle!"

"Ihan Natsun tapaista," naurahti Mino Swinglow ja istahti Lucyn viereen, kumpikin seuraten pinkkitukkaista, tulennielijää.

"Nimimerkillä, ´kokemusta on´?"

"Hei, olen ollut kiltassa jo kaksi vuotta, alkavat ihmiset tulla jo tutuiksi," Mino naurahti, saaden Lucynkin hymyilemään. Lucy oli saapunut kiltaan 4 päivää sitten, Natsun pelastettua hänet huijareilta, jotka esittivät Fairy Tailin velhoja.  
Saavuttuaan kiltaan, hän oli tutustunut Minoon, joka oli tullut välittömästi esittelemään itsensä ja tarjoutunut esittelemään kiltaa hänelle. Lucyn silmissä Mino vaikutti "normaalilta", muihin kiltalaisiin verrattuna. – "Miksi annat Natsun pompottaa sinua?"

"En voi sille mitään! Hän ei ymmärrä järkipuhetta…"

"Käyttäisit nyrkkejä," Mino totesi, kohottaen nyrkkinsä, naama täysin pokkana. Lucy tuijotti kauhistuneena "normaalia" ystäväänsä.

"Mutta…"

"Jos meinaat pärjätä Fairy Tailissa, sinun on pakko olla hieman raakakin. Muuten sinut takuu varmasti poljetaan maahan," Mino vastasi totisesti, selvästi kokemuksen perusteella. Ennen kuin Lucy ehti kysyä enempää asiasta, Mirajane alkoi nauraa ja katsahti Minoon kulma koholla.

"Muistatko kuka opetti tuon sinulle ensimmäisenä päivänäsi?" hän vihjasi, saaden Minon virnistämään.

"Haha, tietysti! Arishan oli kuin kanaemo, aina pitämässä vahtia selustastani," nimen mainittuaan, kaksikko vaipui ahdistavaan hiljaisuuteen ja kummankin hymyt hävisivät kasvoilta, vaihtuen vakavaan, lähes surumieliseen ilmeeseen.

"Tuota… kuka Aris on?" Lucy aloitti varovasti, uteliaisuuden ottaessa vallan. – "En ole tainnut törmätäkään hänen kiltassa vielä?" Mirajane nyökkäsi vaitonaisesti, Minon kääntyessä ympäri tuolillaan, selkä Mirajanea päin.

"Et niin… Aris on tällä hetkellä suorittamansa isännän pyynnöstä erikoistehtävää."

"Aijaa!" Lucy huudahti, ehkä hieman liian korostetusti. – "Hän on siis S-tason velho?"

"Natsun ja Grayn kanssa samalla tasolla." Mino vastasi vuorostaan, katse edelleen salin puolella.

"Ai…"

"Hän suorittaa loppuun 23, keskenjäänyttä tai suorittamatonta, tehtävää," Mirajane selitti nopeasti.

"Normaalia tehtävää, siis?" Lucy varmisti. – "Miksi ilme on noin vakava sitten? Eihän normaalien tehtävien pitäisi niin hankalia olla? Ja jos isäntä luottaa tähän Arisiin, niin eiköhän hän pärjää," hän yritti kannustaa, mutta välittömästi Minon ja Mirajanen ilmeet synkistyivät entisestään.

"Siitä on jo melkein 5 kuukautta, kun Aris lähti," yllättäen keskusteluun liittyi mustahiuksinen poika, joka nojasi heitä lähinnä olevaan pilariin, yhtä vakava ilme kasvollaan, kuin Minolla ja Mirajanella.

"Gray, vaatteet!" Mino huudahti tylsistyneenä. Gray Fullbuster katsahti alaspäin, huomaten seisovansa bokserisilleen.

"Missä hiton välissä minä nekin ehdin riisua?" hän kummasteli, muiden huokaistessa. Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen, ja tuskin viimeinenkään kerta, kun hänen vaatteensa häviävät mystisesti.

"4 kuukautta?" Lucy kummasteli. Tosiaan, jos tehtävät olisivat yksinkertaisia, Aris – josta kaikki puhuivat arvostetusti ja jolla oli kilta herran luottamus – olisi varmasti palannut jo aikoja sitten takaisin.

"Aris on vahva ja lahjakas velho…" Mirajane luetteli, pienen hymyn noustessa hänen kasvoilleen. – "Mutta vielä nuori… Hänkin osaa olla huolimaton, jos hän aliarvioi tehtävänsä. Pelkään vain, että missä kunnossa hän tulee takaisin, jos edes koskaan…"

"Aris tulee takaisin!" joukko käännähti Natsu Dragneeliin, joka oli hylännyt välipala soihtunsa, ja tuijotti heitä ärtyneenä. – "Hän on tosi vahva, eikä taatusti tyri tuollaisia easy-tehtäviä," Mirajane nyökkäsi pahoittelevasti ja yrittäen hymyillä urhoollisesti, vaikka häntä siltikin epäilytti heidän nuoren ystävänsä kohtalo.

"Olen samaa mieltä savupään kanssa," Gray myöntyi, osoittaen Natsua, jotta kaikki ymmärtäisivät ketä hän tarkoitti. – "Aris ei vähästä hätkähdä ja vaarin antamista tehtävistä suurin osa, oli hyvin helppoja. Ei siis huolta."

"Niin just! Hei! Ketä tarkoitit sillä savupäällä, jääkalikka?" Natsu kysyi, katsahtaen haastavasti vuotta vanhempaan poikaan. Gray vastasi katseeseen, ilkikurisen hymyn noustessa hänen kasvoilleen.

"Ketähän, liekinheitin?"

"Tihrusilmä!"

"Mulkosilmä!"

"Hintelö!"

"Testosteronikasa!"

"Pervo!"

"Raivohullu!" ja näin, riidan jatkuessa, tytöt käännähtivät takaisin baarin puoleen, jättäen "ystävykset" rauhaan.

"Pojat ovat oikeassa, Aris on varmasti kunnossa!" Minokin lopulta naurahti ja ilmapiiri palasi jälleen, normaaliin, Fairy Tail tunnelmaan… 6 sekunniksi.

"Meillä on tunkeilija!" kajahti Elfmanin matala mörähdys salissa, jolloin kaikki ponnahtivat pystyyn istuimiltaan, jokainen valmiina langettamaan loitsunsa tunkeilijaan.

"Kuka hullu haastaisi kokonaisen kiltan, keskellä päivän valoa?" Lucy ihmetteli, selvästi kauhuissaan ja piiloutui Minon taakse.

"Ei ole ensimmäinen kerta, kun joku haluaa mittelöidä meidän kanssa," Mirajane naurahti, jatkaen normaaliin tapaan astioiden kuivaamista. – "Mutta ei syytä huoleen, Gray ja Natsu hoitavat kyllä tunkeilijan."

"Hei, olen minäkin täällä!" Mino huudahti, hieman loukkaantuneena. Lucy ei ollut täysin varma, mutta hänestä Mino seisoi Natsun ja Grayn takana, eikä näyttänyt yhtään haluavan osallistua taisteluun, kuten hänkään.

"Natsu~!" kuului kimeä huuto ja samassa paikalle lennähti Happy, Natsun uskollinen ystävä, selvästikin innoissaan tunkeilijasta. – "Et ikinä arvaa, kuka sieltä tulee!" hetken joukko pohti, kuka mahtaisi olla tunkeilija, joka saisi Happyn hymyilemään niin innoissaan.

"Happy… ei kai Erza ole tulossa?" Gray lopulta kysyi ja kauhun kykeni kuulemaan hänen äänestään.

"Erza?" Lucy kummasteli uutta nimeä ja katsahti Minoon ja Natsuun kysyäkseen, kenestä Gray puhui. Lucy alkoi kummastella vielä enemmän, huomatessaan kaksikon tärisevän, nimen tullessa mainituksi ja hänen katsahtaessa saliin, hän huomasi kaikkien värin pakenevan kasvoilta. – "Mitä ihmettä?"

"Eii… Ei Erza vaan joku paljon mukavampi! Kyllä sinä tiedät Natsu!" Happy yritti selittää, suostumatta kertomaan tunkeilijan nimeä. Natsu tuijotti ystäväänsä kummissaan, sillä hänen mieleensä ei noussut ketään muuta, kuin Erza.

"Mikä vika Erzassa on?" Kuului yllättäen täysin vieras ääni Lucylle. Ääni oli kirkas ja lämmin ja siitä kuvastui ystävällisyys ja valoisuus. Lucy käännähti äänen suuntaan ja huomasi kiltan ovella seisovan tytön. Tytöllä oli punertavan ruskeat hiukset, jotka oli leikattu toiselta puolelta lyhyeksi ja toinen puoli oli annettu kasvaa pitkäksi. Rakenteeltaan tyttö vaikutti heikolta, hän oli laiha ja rinnat olivat lähes olemattomat, lähes poikamainen rakenne. Hän oli pukeutunut pitkiin housuihin ja T-paitaan, kummassakin erottui paikkausjälkiä. Tytön silmiin Lucy kiinnitti eniten huomiota. Ne olivat kirkkaan keltaiset, kuin niissä olisi loistanut kaksi aurinkoa.  
"Hei, miksi kaikki katsovat minua, kuin olisivat nähneet aaveen? Tyttö naurahti, kävellen Natsua ja Graytä kohti. Mainittu kaksikko oli kuin jähmettynyt paikoilleen, eivätkä he saaneet katseitaan irti tytöstä.

"Hei, tunteeko joku tuon tytön?" Lucy kumartui kuiskaamaan Minolle, joka oli myös jähmettynyt paikoilleen, aukoen suutaan, kuin kala kuivalla maalla. – "Mino?"

"Luoja… hän on palannut!" Mino vastasi puoliääneen. Ennen kuin Lucy ehti kysyä, ketä hän tarkoitti, kuului kolahdus ja lasin sirpaleiden helinä maahan. Lucy käännähti Mirajaneen, jonka kädet peittivät hänen suutaan, astiat unohdettuna hänen viereensä.

"… Aris!" kuului vaimea kuiskaus, ennen kuin kyyneleet alkoivat uhkaavasti valua Mirajanen poskipäitä pitkin.

"Aris?" Lucy käännähti uudelleen tyttöön, joka oli seisahtanut Grayn ja Natsun eteen, edelleen hymyillen.

"Mukava nähdä teitä pitkästä aikaan, Gray, Natsu," ensimmäisenä reagoi Happy, joka heittäytyi Arisin syleilyyn, kyyneleet lähes tulvien pikkukissan silmistä.

"Minä tiesin, että palaisit! Natsukin oli 100 % varma siitä!" Happy nauroi, tai itkit, äänestä ei saanut selvää, mutta se oli varmaa, että kissa oli onnellinen, nähdessään tytön.

"Kiitti luottamuksesta, Happy."

"Aris!" Mino huudahti vuorostaan ja kietoi kätensä ystävänsä kaulan ympäri, pomppien kuin villivarsa. – "Vidoinkin sinä palasit!"

"Sori, kun kesti," Aris naurahti, halaten puolittain nuorempaa tyttöä ja samassa, koko kilta yhtyi huutamaan Arisin nimeä, osa rynnäten halaamaan vasta palanutta toveriaan. Lucy jättäytyi joukon takimmaiseksi, kykenemättä osallistumaan muiden iloon. Mielessään, hän suunnitteli, että tervehtisi tyttöä myöhemmin, juhlahumun hälvetessä.

"Jo sinulla kesti! Kaikki jo luulivat, että olisit heittänyt veivin menemään! Natsu huudahti, moittivaan sävyyn. – "Olet tainnut ruostua."

"Hei! Ei ole ihan niin yksinkertaista suorittaa 23 tehtävää, joita _te, _ette ole onnistuneet tekemään," Aris huudahti vihjailevaan sävyyn. Kaksikon silmät kohtasivat ja heidän välillään kykeni tuntemaan jännityksen. Muut kiltalaiset vetäytyivät hieman sivummalle, jos kaksikko yltyisi tappeluun. Kaikkien yllätykseksi, Natsu ja Aris rupesivat nauramaan ja kättelivät, kuin sopimuksen merkiksi.

"Hyvä, että palasit silti ehjin nahoin. Onkin ollut jo… ikävä," Natsu myönsi, hänen poskipäille nousten hienoinen puna.

"Niin minullakin, teitä," Aris myönsi, hymyillen ystävälleen, ennen kuin kääntyi tervehtimään ja halaamaan muitakin.

"Lucy!" Natsu huudahti, napaten Lucyn kädestä ja lähti raahaamaan häntä joukon läpi.

"Natsu! Mitä ihmettä touhuat?"

"Sinunkin täytyy tervehtiä Arisia!"

"Ei! Ei nyt, voin tehdä sen myöhemmin, kun on vähän rauhallisempaa!" Lucy huudahti, lähes paniikissa, kaksikon kulkiessa ihmismassan läpi.

"Hoi, Aris! Täällä on eräs tyyppi, jota et ole vielä tavannut!" Natsu huudahti, vetäen Lucyn ihan Arisin eteen. Tytöt katsahtivat toisiinsa, Aris yllättyneenä, mutta Lucy nolona.

"O-olen Lucy Heartfilia, uusi tulokas! Hauska tutustua!" hän huudahti hermostuneena, kumartaen erittäin syvään, jottei kukaan näkisi, miten hänen kasvonsa punottivat.

"Hauska tutustua, Lucy-chan," Aris vastasi, laskien kätensä hermostuneen tulokkaan olkapäälle. Lucy suoristautui ja katsahti Arisia suoraan silmiin, - "Minun nimeni on Aris Haylerin ja voit kutsua minua ihan vain Arisiksi. Ja tervetuloa minunkin puolesta Fairy Tailiin, toivottavasti tulemme toimeen," Aris naurahti, ojentaen kätensä Lucya kohti. Lucy tunsi, miten hänen sydämensä palasi normaaliin rytmiin ja punaisuus hänen kasvoilla hälveni. Hän tarttui hymyillen Arisin käteen.

"Toivottavasti!"


End file.
